Fieldtrip
by glalf
Summary: A girl from the future finds some artifacts from Narnia in a museum and is taken to Narnia where she meets Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters! The characters from the lion the witch and the wardrobe, or just Narnia in generel,were all made by C.S.Lewis! Irepeat I do not own them!...thank you! hope you will enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Fieldtrip**

"Please keep up everyone" said Mrs. Davidson with her high- pitched voice that made Emma flinch.

Emma was a normal 17 year-old. She had brown hair and green/brown eyes. She lived with a parents and her sister in a small town. Even though she should be happy and grateful for everything she had but she still never felt like that was it! She had this strange feeling that there was something more, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Emma and the rest of her class and some of the older students were on a field trip to some museum in London. They had only been there 30 minutes and Emma was already starting to fall asleep, along with everyone else. The trip would have been interesting if it weren't for Mrs. Davidson. It was like she had some magic power to make even the most exciting and coolest thing into the most boring and dull thing.

Emma saw a bench and sat down she was so exhausted from standing up listening to Mrs. Davidson for so long. Nat, her best friend quickly joined her. "God this is dull" she said laying her shoulder upon Emma's pretending to be asleep, "You don't say so!" Emma said. She was slowing starting to close her eyes. Just when they were almost closed she saw this thin shadow standing in front of them. She looked up and saw Mrs. Davidson looking down on them with her well. Known tight face, "what do you think you are doing!" she asked tapping her foot "we are in one of the greatest museums in the world and you are falling asleep! Now get up and keep up with the rest of us...Now!" she almost screamed which made them both jump up from their seat.

"God she is bossy!" Nat said almost dragging herself. "She is the teacher from hell!" Emma said helping Nat.

They kept on walking for what seemed like hours, from one room to another; the old China, Greece, the Stone Age until they came to the middle age. This was like none of the other rooms. It was amazing. "WOW! I feel like I just stepped into a fairytale!" Nat exclaimed, looking around. The room was filled with beautiful swords and jewels like they had never seen before. The walked over to some mannequin dolls dressed in the most beautiful clothes. There were four of them. They were each wearing a crown, a cape and an amazing set of clothes. The two smallest ones were each wearing a silver crown, while the two taller ones were each a gold crown.

"Emma I think we should go now!" Nat said practically pulling Emma. "Yes we should, you just go ahead and I will be there in a sec." Emma said almost in a whisper, she was almost hypnotised by the clothing on these dolls. "Fine!... Whatever, but don't blame me if Mrs. Davidson freaks out on you for not keeping up with the rest of the group!" Nat said being quite irritated, as she got no response from Emma, she rolled her eyes on hurried out of the door to find the rest of the group.

Emma however still stood starring at the dolls. There was just something about the capes and the crowns that she could quite figure out.

The capes were each decorated with its own individual pattern on the border. The cape on the tallest one was red and had a pattern with a lion and a wolf standing on two legs facing each other as if they were ready to attack and in between each of them there was a crown, the same as the doll was wearing.

The second cape was quite different from the first one. It was purple and you could easily tell that it had belonged to a girl.

This cape was decorated with a pattern consisting of what looked like two quills that was drawing patterns, each pair with a heart in between them.

The third cape had also belonged to a boy like the first one. It was dark green, with a pattern of two horses prancing facing each other, a bit like the red cape, but with horses. And in between the pairs was what looked like a wand. The last cape had obviously belonged to a girl. It was blue like the night sky. The pattern consisted of something that looked like a pair of fauns playing an instrument that looked like a kind of flute she had never seen before.

When she was finally able take her eyes of the dolls she saw a sign next them. It said "_These sets of clothes were found in an old trunk along with the crowns. Our specialists have originated to be from the medieval times, but what surprised us the most was the amazingly good state they are in considering their age. We haven't yet been able to tell where they originally come from._

**Please do not touch!**"

"Please do not touch! What a stupid thing to write" She said to herself out loud. "Rules have never stopped me!" she said and with that she quickly made sure no one was looking before she took the purple cape of the doll and put it on. "Wow it fits perfectly!" she said admiring her own reflection in the shiny shield standing on the floor leaning up against one of the dolls. She spun around once pretending she was a lady from the middle ages.

Suddenly everything started to get all blurry and spin around her.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you will like this chapter as much as the first one. once again I do not own any of the characters from the series"The Chronicles of Narnia"C.S. Lewisdoes and Disney too, I think._

Chapter 2

"What is happening!" She felt her feet being lifted from the ground as if by magic. Everything was spinning around. She could no longer tell if she was still in the room at the museum. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Everything was suddenly standing still again. But she couldn't see were she was, everything was dark. She could feel that she was wearing the cape. She was definitely not at the museum anymore! She bended down and touched the floor, it made of stone with a carpet on it. After a short while her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could now see the outline of what looked like a window, but the curtains were covering it. She went over and pulled them aside. The sun shone in. First she was blinded by the light after being in darkness for so long. When her eyes again adjusted to the new light she looked around. She was in some kind of medieval- looking bedroom with a huge beautiful bed up against the wall in the middle of the room. In the other end of the room was a beautiful wardrobe and next to it was a large desk.

She was admiring it all, when she suddenly heard voice outside the door.

"Come on Susan! Please hurry! We have to bee at the market before the parade is over!" the voice belonged to a boy. It sounded like he was a bit away from the room. "I will be there soon; I just need to find my purple cape! It has been gone all day! I am just going to look in my room again!" This voice belonged to girl, but this voice came from right outside the door! She had to find a place to hide! But before she had a chance to find a place the door was opened by a girl about the same height as herself, with brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a blue medieval looking dress and shoes, and a belt around her waist with a small dagger. She looked like they were about the same age.

Emma just froze, she didn't know what to do. The girl, whose name she expected to be Susan, just looked at her in shock. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she was finally able to ask after a while of awkwardness.

"My name is Emma nice to meet you! But as to what I am doing here, I do not know" again none of them said anything.

Susan was the first one to break the silence again "you… you are wearing my cape" was all she could say. "I'm sorry I just saw it in… I just found it and then tried it on" she didn't know if she should tell her the truth. So she chose not to and handed it back to her.

Emma could hear steps coming nearer a guy a few years older then Emma appeared at the door "Susan? Are you com…" he looked at Emma with as much shock as Susan "Um Susan could I just see you for a sec.?" He asked not taking his eyes of Emma "Uh ok".

They went just outside the room, Emma could hear them talk with hushed voices.

"Who is she? What is she doing here?" he asked "Where is she from? But most important of all WHAT is she?" he asked, she could hear he sounded worried. "She says that her name is Emma and that she doesn't know what she is doing here… that's all I know…do you.. do you think she is the one?" "I don't know, but I think we should tell Ed and Lucy about this before we do anything else" "Yeah that's probably a good idea!"

Emma quickly went away from the door, she didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. But who were they talking about? Who was "The one"?

"I understand that your name is Emma right?" he asked "that is correct…" "Well Emma, then would please come with us, don't worry we are not going to hurt you!" "Very well then"

She followed them out into the hallway, the walls were covered with tapestries of all sorts and paintings of different creatures that you usually only see in fairytales.

They walked down the stairs and in to another hallway which was even bigger and more spectacular than the one they had just walked through.

They stopped in front of a great wooden door twice the size of the boy. But even though the door looked very heavy he opened it as if it was any door. Susan saw her amazed face. "don't worry the door is not as heavy as it looks, its actually very light".

The door let into the most spectacular hall Emma had ever seen. It was huge. The roof was made of coloured glass mosaic. The floor was made of cream-colored marble. In the in of the hall was a huge balcony with a view over the ocean. In front of it were four thrones.

They were met by boy, who looked one year younger than Susan. He had very dark and freckles, and a girl who looked like she was about 11 or 12 years old, she had red hair and freckles and a cute smile.

"who is that?" the boy asked pointing at Emma. "ED! Its not nice to point!" Susan exclaimed.

"sorry"

They went over to the table in the middle of the room. "Please sit down" Susan said pulling out a chair for her.

They all sat down. They were all looking at Emma with curies looks which made her kind of uncomfortable. "Do I have horns growing out of my forehead or something, since you are starring at me like that?"

The youngest one giggled "no don't worry!" she said smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking" Peter said looking directly at her with his blue eyes, which made her get this weird feeling in her stomach, "but what are you?" Emma thought he was joking, but the serious look on his face indicated that he wasn't. "Well… I'm a girl or as my mum call me a young lady!"

"So you are a human?" he asked "yes!... duh! What else?" looking at him puzzled.

"You have no idea where you are do you?" Susan asked. "Nope!" Emma said.

"thought so" Peter said "well I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Peter or as I used to be called Peter Pevensie. And this is my little sister Susan" peter said pointing to the girl she had already been introduced to earlier "this is my younger brother Edmund" pointing to the boy with the dark hair and freckles he just smiled "and finally this is my youngest sister Lucy" The little girl again flashed one of her cute smiles at her "hello!" she said.

"we are the kings and queens of this world" Peter continued. "KINGS AND QUEENS!... THIS WORLD!" Emma was in complete shock, all her thought whirled around in her head. Peter just smiled "yes! Welcome to Narnia" he said with a gesturing arm. "wow!... hold on! Just rewind and FREEZE!... you mean to tell me that I have just entered another world?" "yes!" he said smiling. Emma just kept staring at him like he was complete idiot. She suddenly got up and ran in the direction of the door. "Peter! Do something we cant let her go out there on her own yet! Stop!" Susan yelled, but Peter just stood still smiling "Don't worry she will be back soon, once she sees what is outsi…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud scream.

Edmund and Lucy almost fell on the floor laughing "Guess she saw the faun guards!" he managed to say in between laughs "ha ha yes I guess she did!" Lucy said laughing hard too. But they stopped when they saw Emma coming in again. Her face was white, and her eyes were big, she just kept starring at them. "what are you?" she managed to say. Edmund and Lucy cracked up again. "don't worry!" Susan said "we are human too" "how did you get here?" she asked sitting down at the table again, and the colour in her face was finally returning. "we went through a wardrobe in a spare room a couple of years ago which I found" Lucy said.

"yes we came here to free Narnia from a cruel white witch who called herself queen of Narnia, and made it always winter, never Christmas, and anyone who offended her or tried to fight against her, she punished by turning them into stone, with her long wand" Susan explained "How cruel!" Emma exclaimed "yes but thankfully we came, but we couldn't have done it without Aslan" Edmund continued. Emma didn't know why but the minute he mentioned this Aslan, she felt this warmth run through her body "who is Aslan?" she asked "he is a great lion, he is very powerful and he helps fight evil and injustice!" Lucy said.

"wow he sounds amazing" "he is!" Peter said smiling at her. There it was again, that weird feeling in her stomach, like butterflies.

"but now tell us something about you?" he said.

"well my name is Emma Sofie, but just call me Emma or Emz all my friends does…" she started. "And I'm 17 years-old, I guess I got here by putting on Susan's cape.


End file.
